Dead mans gun
by Purple Snuggie
Summary: Sad fic. POV of Jack, John and Abigail. Takes place during the story and after you complete Jack's secret mission    Dead mans gun.    Spoilers. RDR belongs to ROCKSTAR games not Ashtar, sorry my bad. D:


AN: I'm writing this on my parents computer at 7:30 am because I saw this tribute and I felt like I did when I wrote SHATTERED.

I can't stop the tears from streaming down my face it's that painful.

It's just one of those fics you need to write. I hope you know what I feel like and I hope it feels as strong as how I feel right now.

At the end of the fic, I'll post a link to the video on youtube. Please watch it. You'll understand.

Especially if you ever beat the game.

The video does not belong to me, I didn't make it. But it inspired me.

Red dead redemption does not belong to me either. Belongs to Ashtar. Characters included.

The song is Dead Man's Gun by Ashtar Command.

And yes, I cried during the making of this song-fic.

* * *

_**[ Your hands upon.  
A deadman's gun and you're..  
Looking down the sights.  
Your heart is worn,  
And the seams are torn,  
And they've given you reason to fight. ]**_

[ John POV. ]

I peered through the crack in the barn door. There had to have been at least 10 of them out there, aiming. I'm glad I had sent Abigail and Jack off. I didn't need them to be in the line of fire. I took a breath, knowing it would be my last. They'll always find another monster, right Dutch? I opened both doors. They swung back as I stepped out in front of the men. Quick draw. I aimed my gun and shot as many heads as I could but it wasn't enough. Bullets pierced every part of me. I stood frozen my brain trying to figure out what happened and catch up.

My mind traveling back to the happiness I shared with my family only an hour ago. Abigail. My sweet wife. Jack our son and even Uncle, the old bastard.

Miss McFarlane, West Dickens, Seth, Marshal Johnson...everyone. But mostly my family.

I rememebred when I met Abigail. When she told me she was carrying Jack. When Jack came into our lives..and it all was a flash of a second. I dropped my gun absent mindedly. A broken reflux. I fell to my knees. Gasping for breath. Still frozen.

I tried to picture death. But I couldn't.

I could see the faces of the men before me, all staring, waiting for me to die because if I didn't they were ready to pump more bullets into me...

My last thoughts...Jack...Abigail...I love you.

I fell back into the dirt. I heard the men's fleeting footsteps as the sun started to turn black. Everything became black..

_**[ And you're not gonna take what they've got to give,  
And you not gonna let them take your will to live,  
Because they've taken enough and you've given them all you can give,  
And luck won't save them tonight.  
They've given you reason to fight. ]  
**_

[ Jack's POV. ]

The shots pierced my ears and scared me senseless. I took a look back at ma. She was giving me the same empty stare.

`` We hafta go back Jack! `` I struggled with myself...but pa said not to ...but the shots... I turned the horse around and galloped back towards the house. I was expecting a warm greeting from pa.

Him standing there lookin' all smug like he does. Givin' ma and I a big hug...but when we got there...I reeled and nearly threw up. We came around the barn. Silence.

No `` Hey Jack. Hey Abigail. `` No warm hugs or kisses...but a warm pool of blood. Pa's blood.

We dismounted as ma ran over and began to check for a heart beat.

I barely ever knew him he was gone so much...but I loved him. More than anything. And I loved ma just as much. I could feel the tears streaming down my face as ma hugged into me as I just stared. Stared at his lifeless corpse wondering what we were gonna do without him.

I held ma so tight.

No Uncle...and now pa's dead. Those government bastards...it had to be...one day...one day...

The tears came down my eyes as I began to silentl snarl.

_**[ And all the storms you've been chasing.  
About to rain down tonight.  
And of the pain you've been facin'  
About to comin' to the light. ]**_

[ Abigail's POV. ]

I spent a good portion of time clinging onto Jack. My only family left.

It reminded me of when we lost our daughter...God...the tears streamed down as I burried my face into Jack's cotton shirt. I couldn't look back at John. Broken and bleeding...dead. When I listened for a heartbeat there was none...he must have been dead for a few minutes before we got back. And then I hated myself. I started blaming myself for everything. If John wasn't an outlaw..if I wasn't a bar girl...if I was someone more like Miss Mcfarlane..if we had lived a normal life. None of this would have happened..

but I had to cherish the moments. Cherish our first kiss...our last one. Not just for my own sake...or Jack's...but John's.

I was hoping when I turned away from Jack, that John would be standing there, watching us with his amrs wide open an' all. Expecting a warm embrace. But when I turned, I saw the bullet ridden body of my husband. Cold and dead. I heard some birds overhead and knew if we didn't act fast John was gonna be vulture food.

_**[ Your hands upon,  
A deadman's gun and you're looking down the sights.  
Your heart is worn,  
And the seams are torn,  
And they've given you reason to fight. ]**_

`` C'mon Jack. We need to get 'em up and burried...along with Uncle...before the vultures come. `` I had to be strong. I had to move for Jack..for John and for myself.

I gathered my courage, tears still fallin' and moved over to John's body, lifting him up slightly by his armpits. His blood covering my clothes and hands. Jack stood for a minute. I noticed his angered expression and knew he was out for revenge. This isn't what we planned for him!

I fell to my knees holding John and crying hard. I kissed his cold head. Jack started moving then. He helped me lift him up and bring him inside. We got him into the bedroom and placed him on the bed. He helped me change John into some more appropriate attire. His hat and gun still lay where he was outside. Before we dressed him up nice, I got a bucket of warm water and some soap and washed him up. I couldn't bury my husband like that. Jack made two wooden crosses. One for Uncle, and one for John.

He held up John's.

`` Carve blessed are the peace makers on that Jack. `` I nodded as I fixed his vest remembering doing it when he was alive.

That afternoon we buried John and Unlce up on the hill. We cried together as I held Jack and Jack held me.

We were both shattered on the inside like broken glass.

That wasn't the only time I saw Jack's revenge face. After the funerals we headed back down to the house, Jack stopped at the barn and grabbed John's hat and gun.

And for the longest time..he held onto them. And every time I saw him touch the brim of the hat..his eyes would light with fire and that revenge face would be back...

_**[ And you're not gonna take what they've got to give,  
And you not gonna let them take your will to live,  
Because they've taken enough and you've given them all you can give,  
And luck won't save them tonight.  
They've given you reason to fight. ]  
**_

[Jack.]

I stood in front of ma's cross. I burried her next to pa. I tipped my hat..or shall I say, Pa's hat to them. I turned. Pa's gun at my side.

In the past few years I had grown up. It had been 3 years after Pa died and ma died of heartbreak and some coughing disease. Ever since pa died I would hear he crying in her room at night, missin' him. Sometimes I would be brave enough to venture in and hold her while we cried...sometimes I would just stand outside the door and listen, crying myself.

I headed down the hill and towards the house. The farm was silent.

I whistled for my horse. It galloped over, I mounted and headed into Black Water. The ton wasn't too busy today but I trotted over to a guy standing next to a tree. We convered with each other. He was a retired government type. Maybe he knew..

`` Do you know a man called Edgar Ross? ``

`` That I do. ``

`` Do you know where he is? ``

`` He retired some years ago. Lives at a house near lake Don Jolio. ``

`` Thanks. I had something important I needed to speak with him about. `` I tipped my hat.

`` Must be mighty important if you need to talk to him when he's retired. ``

`` Oh, it is. `` I headed back to my horse and by mid-afternoon made it to the lake. I saw an elderly woman outside of the house. Must be his wife.

`` Excuse me miss do you know an Edgar Ross? `` I walked over, taking off my hat.

`` I do. I'm his wife. ``

`` Well, I have an important message, could I speak to 'em? ``

`` He's not here. Went fishing with his brother in Mexico. You'll find him there. ``

`` Thanks miss. `` I heard her ramble on about the government bothering him after he's been retired. I smiled a bit. That lady was off her rocker. She didn't and wouldn't understand what some of us like myself had gone through.

By almost sun down I made it into mexico and headed over to the lake she said. There was a man there, cleaning his gun.

`` Excuse me, are you Mr. Edgar Ross? ``

`` No, I'm his brother. `` Great, what a goose chase.

`` He's down by the river, hunting ducks though. ``

`` Thanks. It's important I speak to him. ``

I headed through the marsh down to the river. I saw him standing there, hunting gun in his hand. He turned.

_**[ And all the storms you've been chasing..  
About to rain down tonight.  
And of the pain you've been facin'..  
About to comin' to the light. ]**_

`` Mr. Edgar ross? ``

`` Yes? ``

`` You know me. ``

`` I do not sir. ``

`` You know John Marston then. ``

`` Yes, I remember that..idiot. Outlaw mongrel. ``

`` He's my father. You klilled him like a dog and it's about time I returned the favor. ``

`` Shut up young man and leave before I do the same for you. ``

`` I ain't goin' anywhere Mr. Ross. ``

He drew his gun.

I fired first and put a bullet into his head. He stood for a second shocked before he fell over. Birds flew scared by the noise.

I smiled. Full. For the first time since when pa came home. My whole life flashed..pa...ma. I felt calm.

I turned to head back to civilization. My heart fluttered with each step. It felt like this whole burden had been lifted from me. I looked briefly up to the sky and smiled more, tipped my hat and nodded. `` See ya cowboy. ``

The gun in my hand felt weird, as if it was pulsing. I stopped to look at it for a minute. It stopped. Just cold metal.

I continued to walk.

My pa was avenged.

And even though I was alone I knew that Pa and ma were watching me from a better place and that eventually..we'd be together again as a family.

* * *

**The end. **

**[ Tribute here : .com/watch?v=efIItnkyLr4 ]**

**And remember, it's not mine! I just love it even though I cry everytime I watch it! ]**


End file.
